Dawn of Darkrai
by Pendar
Summary: Every two-thousand years, a young mortal is chosen as a sacrificial offering to preserve the balance between Light and Darkness before in-balance destroys the world. The one chosen would be be killed by the invincible pokemon, Darkrai. Dawn was chosen.
1. Preface

**A/N: **Ah, the feeling of writing a story again. It feels good. Now since that BS is over I can get back to typing up my stories. I missed FF… and now I'm back with vengeance. I hope you all like the beginning of a new story I couldn't get out of my head, _Dawn of Darkrai_. Enjoy.

* * *

**Preface**

I always knew that this was going to happen to me someday. Ever since my mom told me that I was "special", I could tell by the worry on her face that something inevitably bad will happen to my being.

I looked up slowly to the dark angry sky full of black clouds. Pouring water falling from above disrupted my vision. The rain poured fiercely as if it knew the misery and sorrow I was going through right now.

I didn't bother to move; I could care less if I got pneumonia or any other kind of disease. In fact right now I could care less whether I live or die. I deserve death. After all, I did kill _him._

I looked down slowly to see his cold body on the ground, in an unconscious state being poured on by the cold rain. I watched as the rain pummeled his face and drop from his wet black hair. My body tensed. My hands and teeth clenched together. I stared at him angrily but not because of him but me.

Why? Why did you do all this for me? Why didn't you just stayed away from me and let me die? You had everything; a good chance at accomplishing your dreams, family and friends, a beautiful girl who loved you and only you, respect, fame. Everything a person would kill for and you threw it all away for an unworthy cause.

So why Ash? Why did you sacrifice your life and everything you worked so hard for, to save me?!

My tears camouflaged with the rain that was already sliding down my face. I just couldn't understand it. I warned him to stay away from me, I told him there was nothing he could do to save me from my inevitable demise, but everyone knows that trying to persuade that stubborn idiot to stay down was almost like trying to wake a Snorlax up without food or the Pokeflute.

I remembered back, when he so determined to protect me. I actually thought he could protect me from my fate. I thought about the amazing things he did in the past that was thought to be nearly impossible to do.

_"I don't care if Darkrai is impossible to destroy! Dawn is my friend and I will not just stand here and accept that she will be killed just because some stupid prophecy said so! I will change her destiny. I'll fight that thing for the rest of my life if I have to! As long as there's a single breath in my body, I will not let that monster hurt her!"_

Those were his words. How foolish I was to actually believe them, to have hope once again when all hope vanished as soon as I was born. I should have known not even someone as amazing as Ash could stop fate from turning its wheels. I'm destined to be killed by Darkrai. I'm the necessary sacrifice that needs to be done in order to maintain balance between Light and Darkness.

I am the embodiment of Light, the sunrise. While _it_ is the essence of pure Darkness, the sunset. Every two thousand years a human was chosen to be a sacrifice to maintain the balance. A resurrected invincible Pokemon would kill the one chosen.

I was chosen.

I wiped my tears off my face and slowly formed a smile. Not one of happiness but one to help my body survive the severe depression I am going through. I once again stared at his body. I remembered when I first met him. When I found his Pikachu and helped him defeat Team Rocket from capturing it. Those were the happy days. The days when I thought that maybe my fate to die was a complete lie and that maybe I got around it somehow. That I could be this happy forever.

Once again, I was foolish. I wish I could go back in time and smack my older self for trying to be happy. For trying to run away from all of her problems and honestly think they won't someday catch up to her.

As time passed on in my "happy" life, I had begun to feel something. An emotion that I wished that would have never befallen me. A phase that sent my life into the depths of hell. Love.

I fell hopelessly in love with that stubborn idiot. Who now because of that stubbornness is lying on the ground unmoving in the rain. Forgotten.

Back then I was always happy to be with him. To see him working so hard for his dream to become Pokemon Master, to see him battle some of the greatest Pokemon Trainers in the world, to see him cheering for me when I'm a participant in a Pokemon Contest, and to see him smiling was something I wouldn't give up for the world.

I was going to tell him my feelings for him someday. I promised myself that I would. My dreams about being happy with him fueled my resolve, but even then I was foolish as always. On the same day May Maple, one of my love interest's previous traveling partners, came to the Sinnoh region for a visit and for the Wallace Cup; I was going to finally tell him my feelings. I remembered blushing like crazy that evening slowly walking towards his room thinking of things to say. I felt so strongly after winning that battle against May that I could do anything even gain the love of my life's heart.

I hate how foolish and utterly stupid I am. I truly do.

When I went to open the door I heard a noise that sounded like moaning. I remembered my heart beating fast as I slowly creaked open the door to see what I hoped I would never see. The boy that my heart desired and May, my so-called "friend", was passionately kissing not even noticing that someone opened the door.

Tears got through my eyes as I closed the door slowly. They were so deep in the kiss that they didn't even hear the sound of the door closing. I remembered how I felt when I ran to my room, tears falling behind me.

I remembered crying all night.

The next day I went to meet up with Ash, Brock and May tired from not getting one lick of sleep from crying all night. Ash and Brock was trying to figure out what was wrong with me and why I looked so tired. I lied to them and told them I was fine and even put up a fake happy façade.

Ash decided to let it go and believe that I was okay. After all he knows I'm a "strong" girl who doesn't let the past affect her. Brock, however knew something was wrong with me. I could tell by the look on his face. Brock narrowed his eyes at me when he told Ash that he forgot to tell me the good news.

My eyes widened wondering what the good news was. Ash said "Oh yeah" and he grabbed May's hand who was giving me the peace sign with her tongue out. I then realized what they were about to announce.

"Me and May are uuuuum.." Ash trailed off. I watched him as he pondered something.

"Dating you idiot! Is that so hard to say?!" May yelled at him. He scratched his head embarrassed.

I almost was about to run away again but Brock was studying my reaction and if I were to run he would know what was wrong with me. If he didn't already figure it out of course.

I gave the new happy couple a fake great looking smile. I lied when I said I was happy for them. Ash and May thanked me as I lied again and wished them both happiness in the future. I even faked joy when May told me she was also coming with us on our Sinnoh journey.

I was completely miserable through the whole journey. Watching Ash and May being so happy together sickened me to the core. Ash and Brock noticed that I wasn't acting like my usual cheerful self. Once again I lied and always told them I was fine and gave them my famous "no need to worry" phrase. Ash of course joked and would always say, "When you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most" like my mother would always say. It didn't bother me like it used to.

I lost every single contest I was in and most of the time didn't even make it to the second round. Ash, Brock, May, and even Zoey who witnessed my unusual behavior during contests knew something was up and they weren't just going to take "I'm fine" anymore.

I told them to not worry about me but they wouldn't give up.

When I went to my room I saw that it was unlocked. I opened it to see Brock staring at me seriously sitting on my bed. I could already tell by his look that he must know what was wrong with me. He told me how he knew that I was jealous of May and told me that I need to get over it and be lucky that I'm even apart of his life. Brock told me Ash loves me as a friend and would never trade the bond we have for anything and that I would have to understand that.

When he left I thought about what he said all night until I fell asleep dreamless. The next day when I saw Ash's smile again I knew that I couldn't get over him. I loved him too damn much to let go of him. Sure I can find other guys out there who were actually interested in me, but most boys only wanted to get into my pants. I even found a boy who I was escorting somewhere because he asked try to look up my skirt. The actual sincere ones wasn't my type or I just couldn't get over Ash to accept any one of them.

I hated May. No I _despised_ May. Every day I put on a happy front for her when in reality I wished she never existed. Despite the strong pureness in my heart, the little darkness that was there became bigger. I wished for May's death every single day. I know it's shallow, I know it's wrong. I know I should be happy for them but I can't. I couldn't.

Everyday I saw myself in May's place. I was just so jealous of her I couldn't stand it! I continued to secretly wish for her death, for her to just disappear forever.

I obviously never heard of the words "be careful for what you wish for."

I remembered when I saw her near-death body. She was smiling at me the whole time crying. She gave me one huge smile and told me something that would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.

_"Dawn...take care of that idiot for me…"_

I didn't know how to react feeling as though her death was my fault. My wish for her to be gone had come true. Even though it wasn't by my hands, I killed her. I felt like killing myself from the guilt as I watched May's death.

But that wasn't all; no I hated myself even more for something much worse. Something that would make me the scum of this earth.

Before May's death, Ash came to me nervously wanting to ask me if I could help him choose a wedding ring for May. I wanted to say no, I really did but looking into his face and his nervous smile. How could I refuse? I would help Ash in his happiness even if that happiness weren't with me.

I asked him while searching for the perfect ring why he would worry about getting married at the young age of 17. It killed me to hear myself accepting Ash and May getting engaged.

Ash smiled and looked up like he was counting his blessings, and told me about his "other" dream to start a family with the one he loves. He turned his smile to me.

"May pregnant. I'm going to be a dad!! Isn't that awesome?!" Ash spilled the news with joy in his voice.

Nobody, no one could ever imagine what I felt when I saw May, killed trying to protect me from Darkrai. Not only was her death my fault but the death of Ash and May's child, Ash's dream and their happiness was also my fault. All given up for what?

Absolutely nothing. I consider myself as such.

Every person who tried to stop the impossible and protect me was killed. I've seen more deaths than the average 16-year-old girl should see in their lifetime. Everyone who was important to me, everyone laid their lives down for me…

Now here I am, in the cold rain staring at Ash's limp body. I heard something and looked up to see a levitating figure with glowing red eyes slowly come closer. Finally, this day has come. There was nobody else who would fight Darkrai now. I have absolutely no intention to run away from it this time. It's over; I wanted it to kill me to just get my life over with it.

I walked a short distance towards Ash and lied down on his body. I wanted to die in his arms. I wanted to die with him. I caught a glimpse of Darkrai charging up for a powerful Shadow Ball attack to finish the job once and for all. I saw this moment as an opportunity to get what I always wanted before I died.

I tightened my grip on Ash's hand and moved my face close to his. I caressed his hair then his face before I leaned in to kiss him. I could feel the power of the Shadow Ball attack coming at me as I kissed him but I didn't care I was in my own world. I couldn't wait to die and to see their happy faces again.

Darkrai had finished charging the attack and fired it at me. I finished the kiss and stared at the incoming instant-death attack. A flashback of a scene in my life came to me.

_"Dawn I think it's time you knew why I gave your name. Before you were born my life was miserable and full of darkness. I was about to give up on life itself because I thought I would never be able to see light in my life ever again until you were born Dawn. I named you Dawn because you gave me a reason for my existence, you gave me the joy of being alive again when seeing your smile as a baby. I want you to never look back at your shortcomings from the past and always look forward to a bright future. Remember these words Dawn.."_

I smiled a huge genuine grin that showed my teeth when I remembered the words my father said long ago to me before he left. These are my final words, remember them well.

"The darkness comes before the dawn."

**Pokemon: Dawn of Darkrai**

* * *

**A/N:** (Sob) I'm sorry people… I'm a (sniff) sucker when it comes to sad stuff like this…(Blows tissue). Anyway I won't be updating this until most likely next year. Why? Well Christmas of course but the other reason is because I want to have at least be 2 chapters ahead in my computer. I'm going to take Matkin's advice and write ahead instead of just uploading a chapter as soon as I'm finished it, so that way I will give you and update schedule and be more faster with updates. I'll also be doing the same thing with _**Pokemon Destiny**_ and _**Pokemon Generations**_**. **If you liked this story why don't you give my other two stories a chance while waiting for an update?

Also you should check out DawneGuardian's Light story _The Amethist Island Adventure Lemon? _It will be a little off in the first chapter but the second one gets better.

Anyway. You know what I'm about so ask of you now. Reviews will be much appreciated. Trust me every time I get one it makes me do the cha-cha dance. lol

Next Chap: The Sun and the Moon


	2. The Sun And The Moon

**Disclaimer: N**ope, wish I owned it though_. _If I did , my first order of business: Produce massive amounts of mudkip dolls with "I heard you leik mudkipz?" voice action . XD Sorry couldn't resist.

Wow, 22 reviews, thanks guys! Sorry about the year long wait. I have no excuses. Yes, I have a job and school work, but I still had plenty of free time to write. And I know how frustrating it feels to wait for the next chapter of a fic you really liked that hasn't been updated in a long time. I'll try to remain active from now on. As an apology, I wrote this extra long chapter for all of ya. Prepare for a lot of reading.

Kudos to Farla for spotting the errors in the first chapter.

**The Sun And The Moon**

Only for the sixteenth time in a row, I was sitting on the ground, hugging my knees, and hiding my face in them; desperately trying to save my nose from that awful smell. The air was so thick with the scent of blood that I could almost _taste_ the iron circulating in it. It was sickening.

I suddenly heard a familiar, and venomous hiss echo in the background. Like a snake. I stifled a breath, and forced myself from not raising my head. I didn't want to see this dark, swirling, and reddish world again. I didn't want to see the black clouds slithering above me, occasionally concealing that crimson moon, and black sun. And most of all, I didn't want to see the bodies of my family and friends lying in pools of their own blood all around me. I pretended this world didn't exist, like I always did.

I started to count. _Three...Two...One.._ I knew this place like I read about it in a book a thousand times.

Nearby bells tolled, suddenly sending piercing sound-waves throughout the air. I pulled my knees closer to my body, and tried harder to relax my nerves. The bells tolling is a sign of _him_ coming to toy with me. I hated this part. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I never once got a real good look at him; all I would see were glowing red eyes, and pitch-blackness. Before I screamed that is.

I starter to shiver a little when I felt my body getting colder by the second. I expected this, it's another warning of him coming closer to me. I heard a cold, ghost-like voice slowly becoming louder and louder, speaking words in languages I didn't understand. Most likely, who, or whatever been haunting me all these years.

_Litch...Llueger...CBet...Lys...sviesia...Ligerio..._

My heart responded with a panic attack, practically screaming to come out of my chest. My body vibrated more vulgarly too. I couldn't tell if it was either my intense fear or the severe cold increasing my involuntary shaking. I took frequent, exaggerated, and visible ice-cold breaths. I don't know why I kept trying to calm my body. It never worked. This was the type of feeling you got after surviving a car accident, or a plane crash. The body would just stubbornly shake in fear of the end, while ignoring the soul's demands to calm down and relax.

_Light..._

My eyes grew wider in the darkness between my knees. I didn't have to look up to know he was there, standing right in front of me. I could always _feel_ whenever he's near me. Using some kind of sixth-sense I only had for his appearance. I forced saliva down my throat and clenched my fists like I was holding on to something that could save my life.

_Dawn. _

_Dawn._

_I see you._

_I see you._

_Look at me._

_Look at me._

_Do you see me?_

_Do you see me?_

By some invisible force, my head lifted up in a staggering motion. I closed my eyes to keep tears from coming out. I _really, really,_ hated this part. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. My head just helplessly lifted up, with my eyes shut. I refused to look at him. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, I would rather die than look upon those eyes again. And see those horrible, horrible images.

My eyes starting to force themselves open. I could see a blur of a floating piece of darkness in front of me. I used all of my strength to keep my eyes closed, but he was just too strong.

After a short battle of willpower, my eyes gave in and fully opened. Tears crawled out like a beast finally being set free from it's cage. I saw nothing, but darkness and a blue glow piercing through me. The blue color of the eye turned into a malicious crimson. I gazed back in horror as I felt an odd sensation course through my body. I knew it began to happen. I did experience this fifteen times in a row after all. This is the part I hated. I wonder what kind of twisted fate he would send me too this time.

The scene before me started to distort and twist into a new image. I no longer saw the red eyes, but what I was replaced with, made me _want_ to see them again. I screamed. I told myself over and over again. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. this can't be happening...

Ash was being crucified.

He was half naked, with nothing on but his blue pants. His black hair was more wilder than usual, and was drenched in blood. Some of the red liquid dripped form his impaled hands. It took everything I had to not throw up from the horrible smell. Like something just died. Already I could taste the disgusting contents coming up my mouth.

I got up from my protective position, and took a small-but hesitant-step forward. Ash continued to stay still. I began to wonder if the infallible Ash was really dead. As I took another step forward, I forced some spit down my throat.

"A-Ash? Are.." I paused., "Are you okay?" I wanted to hit myself. Of course he wasn't okay. He was being crucified for mews sake. But I asked more so to get a reaction from him than an answer.

For a second, I saw a slight movement of Ash's bounded hands. I waited, not knowing what to think at the moment. Only whether Ash being alive was a good or bad thing. You never knew for sure when you're trapped in a twisted world by some insane dark creature who loved toying with you.

"Dawn," whispered Ash. He began to slowly raised his head, and had my full attention along with it. My eyes became wide in stunned fright. The shaking of my body turned more rapid, and I dropped to my knees to throw up. Ash's eyes were _gone_.

Literally plucked out of the sockets. Those brown eyes. Those compassionate brown eyes..Oh mew, I have to get out of here! I ignored my bodies pleas to rest and immediately got up from the ground and made a break for it.

"Dawn?" I heard Ash ask behind me. "Where are you going? Why won't you help me?"

To my surprise, something cold and wet pull my legs. I looked down and screamed. A portion of my body was now engulfed in a lake of blood, and was slowly pulling me in like quicksand. I heard a faint "swoosh" noise and peaked from my left eye to find out what caused the noise. This was terrible. I hated this creature, I really did. Another person on a crucifix came before me, but not just any person. My own mother. Johanna Berlitz.

I felt a strange sense of hopelessness as I examined the contempt--_eyeless--_demeanor of the blue-haired woman. Her blue clothes were also ruined, and her hair mirrored Ash's in blood. Her eyes may be gone, but I could still imagine the hurt, the disappointment, and the anger in them if they were still present.

"How could you do this to me, Dawn?" she said in dissapointment. "I had high hopes for you. Believed in you. Put all my trust into you, and yet, you reward me with nothing but your sick failure in life." She shook her head in disgust. "I should have known that you would only amount to nothing."

Tears started to appear just below my eyes. "Mom, what are you saying?" I questioned in a shaky voice. Of all the things that frightened me the most, it was always my mother seeing me as a failure.

"Dawn, why did you try to run away? I thought we were friends?" Ash paused. "I thought you loved me..."

My eyes became rounded as I took that all in. Ash's face replicated my mother's. I couldn't help but stop fighting the blood dragging me into its abyss. I didn't bother to move when I heard the same faint noise like before.

"Dawn, _love_?" A very familiar voice said "Pfft, she doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Kenny?" I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to escape, this is too much for me. I stared at his crucified form in terror. His eyes, too, were empty like dark tunnels. And was half naked like Ash.

"Oh, so you actually remember my name, huh?" Kenny said with cold surprise."Congratulations, _Dee-Dee_! I never thought a heartless creature like you could do such things!" Kenny sneered and continued coldly. "I don't recall you remembering my name when _you_ killed me, though."

I killed him? No, I would never do such a thing. This was all wrong. So very wrong. He must be lying. This all a trick. He's not really Kenny, these aren't my friends or my family. If they were, they would know I would never even think of committing such things.

"No, you're wrong," I said weakly. "You aren't real," I said more to myself than to him. I felt odd, like how I felt when I lied to myself.

"Oh, we're very real, Dawn," Kenny said coldly. "My-no-_our _deaths aren't illusions, I assure you, Dawn. As you will soon find out."

Another faint noise reached my ears. This time, showing the last person I wanted to see. Whatever kind of sick misery the Dark Creature wanted me to experience, he succeeded. To the point that I wanted the blood to hurry up and drown me, but as for some twisted joke, stopped dragging me down. Like it knew I just wanted a way out from facing the one thing I dreaded all these years and wouldn't give me an easy way out.

May stood before me.

Her appearance made me want to throw up again. She looked like a naked corpse. The radiant skin she once proudly wore were now white as a ghost. Her hair was gray as an old lady's. And I could see the bones coming out of her skin. Her attractive lips was now disgustingly dry. She isn't being crucified like the others, and she had her eyes. But the blue hue of her eyes were replaced with gray, dead ones. Eyes of a soulless person.

"Hello, Dawn," she said, her gray lips forming a cold smile. "Did you miss me?" Her smile then quickly turned upside down. "What a silly question, of course you didn't."

"No, please stop." I sobbed. I knew it was pointless to try to talk to him, but I still had to try. "I can't take this anymore. Please, just let me go."

May took a step, and laughed. "Want to run away again, do we?" she said, smiling. "You haven't changed one bit." She shook her head. "You can run away when we're being killed off one-by-one. You can run away when we're screaming for you to help us. But, no. Not here. Not this time. What you did was unforgivable, and our lost souls demands justice."

I wasn't one to run away. I never ran away from my problems. She's lying, she has to be. I had to keep telling myself that this isn't real.

She took another step. "You were jealous weren't you?" She stated. "Jealous of the fact Ash chose me over you! So what do you do?" She laughed coldly. "You kill me!" She laughed louder like it was a loony joke. "You kill me and everyone I hold dear because of a silly, schoolgirl crush!"

I only managed to rasp out a weak reply. "No, I didn't." I still felt like I was lying. "It wasn't me."

She stopped laughing and smiled deviously as she advanced closer to me. Ignoring my denial. "Tell me, _Dawn._" My name came out of her mouth like it was something disgusting. "Did it make you feel any better to see the lights leave my eyes?" Her voice became louder and angrier while still wearing that devilish smile. "To know that you finally have Ash all to yourself? Answer me, Dawn! Answer me!"

I couldn't speak, and I couldn't move. Was it true? Did I really kill them? But I don't remember...so why did I feel like I did something horribly wrong? Why did I feel guilt? No, I can't accept this. They were my friends, my family. I would never do anything to hurt them willingly. So, why did I felt this way? There was only one explanation. That I must have really killed them. No, this was all a trick. My feelings, my emotions, all of it is being manipulated by my torturer. It had to be him.

I knew this world wasn't real, but I couldn't shake these feelings. I hated myself more and more as memories of me running away while the people close to me died ran my thoughts. Feelings of guilt, misery, and despair was all I had left. Everything, just felt so _real_. Could it be that this world really is real? Did I kill them? I don't know, my mind feels like it being tampered with, but I knew I did something wrong, and my guilt wouldn't let me go.

"I-I'm sorry!" I screeched. "Please.." My voice became a mumble. "I'm so sorry."

May snarled. "_Sorry?_" She clenched her teeth angrily, she took another step, and made like she was going to slap me. "_SORRY?_ SORRY DOESN'T REVERSE TIME, DAWN!" I instinctively closed my eyes waiting for the attack that never came.

"Look at her, trying to delude herself into thinking this can all be forgiven."

I never thought I would here Ash make a remark about me so coldly before as I did just now. It was enough to bring more tears down my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw that May was not front of me anymore, but instead, in front of a crowd of people, all whom I recognized, surrounding me while glowering at me in disgust. Ash, Kenny, and my Mom was released from their crosses and joined the fully clothed. Everyone of them looked healthy again, like they were never dead to begin with. However, the hate they felt for me. The contempt, the disappointment. All were still there.

"You thought killing the people I love the most would mean me being in your arms?" Ash said in contempt. "What a sad, sad little girl you are. Death is all but too good for you. How many people are you willing to hurt until you're satisfied?"

I looked down with shame.

"You are nothing, Dawn. I will never love someone as pathetic as you," he remarked. "I pity the day I even met you."

His words continued to hammer me emotionally.

"May is superior to you. More talented and beautiful than you'll ever be. She has done things you can only do in your wildest dreams."

I felt cold and empty. The last remnants of my will to live was slipping. I had to get out of here. I could feel myself slowly breaking like heated ice.

"I saw it in you, Dawn," Ash said. "Jealousy. You hated what me and May had. You wanted to get rid of May in the hopes you could replace her." His hands formed a fist and his voice became angry and strained. "You insult her name by even thinking someone like you could replace her!"

I ignored the fact that the ocean of blood resumed it course, and stared blankly at Ash. Tears were my only response to his cold words.

"Who are you? Compared to the skilled coordinator who've won several Grand Festivals, while you have won none? Who are you, compared to a descendent of The People Of The Water? Who are you, compared to the infamous Princess of Hoenn?"

I looked down, taking in his words like bad medicine. Then, he yelled.

"_WHO ARE YOU, DAWN?"_

I echoed his question many times in my head. Who am I?

"I-I'm-"

"Nothing." He finished for me. "Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing!" A woman I killed yelled in the background.

"Nothing," another, this time male voice said coldly.

I turned my head constantly as the word "nothing" was thrown around by various voices all around me. Some I could recognize, some I didn't. I tried to drown their harsh words from my ears, but I couldn't free my hands from the pool of blood. And I could have sworn that I heard an amused fit of laughter.

"Nothing," said a familiar voice in the background that sounded like my old friend's, Brock. "I'm very disappointed in you, Dawn."

"Die, Dawn. Just die," Ash said. "Death is too good for you, but Darkrai wants to help you." He smiled. My only disappointment was that it wasn't the warm smile I came to love, but one of evil intentions. "He is willing to be a merciful pokemon. Just surrender and let him kill someone as unworthy as you to escape this world."

The ocean of blood finally reached my jaw line, and I began to see the last of my former friends and loved ones. I didn't want to die, but my strength to go on is completely diminished.

The people I've killed started to form distorted smiles on their faces. Their eyes suddenly illuminated, becoming a bright crimson

"That's right, Dawn." They all said in perfect unison. "Don't let anymore innocents die because of you. Accept your fate. Surrender to the Nightmare Pokemon."

My longing for life became eclipsed with thoughts of suicide. A feeling of hopelessness washed over me. Nobody loved me. Everyone hated me. Everyone would be happy with me gone, no one would be hurt by me ever again. Children could play, people and pokemon alike could smile and love. The cost: my life. That's it. Not a high price, really. I'm worth nothing, after all.

I closed my eyes, not fighting the cold embrace of the red liquid just below my line of vision. I felt a tear escape before the blood covered my eyes, then finally, the rest of my upper body.

As soon as my body submerged into the body, I felt something soft and furry hug me. I looked behind me, and gasped, letting in a full taste of blood into my mouth Oddly, I didn't feel like dying. The blood must have been oxygenated.

I started to squirm, but buneary wouldn't let go of me. My eyes widened when I felt paws of different shape and sizes hold down my arms, legs, and my mouth.

Piplup, and buneary were trying to kill me.

My body flipped, and I saw the darkness once more. My pokemon swam away, and left me to fall freely into the shadows. Darkness swarmed all around me. Then, I saw him. Despite the darkness I could see him clearly. Levitating in the air while staring me down with red eyes. Everything became dead silent.

"Come, my child," he said soothingly. His voice alluring and seducing. "Come to me."

Come to him. That's all I could think of at the moment. My body reacted and advanced towards him like I was being controlled.

"And join the departed, forever." I heard him begin to mumble something in rapidly in an alien language. He started to create a dark ball into his hands. It looked like a Shadow Ball attack, but for some reason, it felt _different_. Darker. Evil, even. I could feel the lethal energy coming from the ball of darkness.

"_Krononum Shadow Ball!" _

All I could see is something dark coming to hit me before I saw a bright, pink light that could have blinded me vanquish the attack. I heard Darkrai scream in pain as I covered my eyes. The world of darkness around me began to literally rip apart like puzzle pieces, and those pieces swarmed around me like a tornado mixed with angry winds.

"_YOU!"_ I heard Darkrai spat angrily. His voice lost the seducing tone and was now monstrous. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! THIS IS _MY_ WORLD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE!"

The light dimmed and I uncovered and opened my eyes to see my savior. I was shocked and confused as to what I saw.

It was...a _feather_? A feather saved me?

The feather was levitating right in front of me. Slowly turning in a three hundred sixty degree angle. The feather had a bright, and majestic pink glow.

"_Dawn!" _I froze when I heard the sweet voice of a woman call me. It must have be coming form the feather, but how? Her voice sounded so melody like that I imagined her as a very beautiful and kind looking princess. Why did it sound so familiar? I swore I've heard this voice somewhere before. "_You must leave this place! The Krononum will destroy your will if used here! Grab my feather!"_

The Krononum will destroy my will? Was Darkrai making sure that I wouldn't resist being sacrificed to him? I left those questions unanswered as I tried to get up, and touch the feather, but the strong winds was holding me back. I cursed myself for being such a lightweight. I held out my hand as I forced my way, slowly but surely, towards the feather.

"NO!" Darkrai roared from the shadows. I couldn't see him, but I could still sense his presence coming closer. "SHE IS MINE! _KRONONUM-"_

"_Dawn! Hurry!"_

I heard Darkrai finish making the attack, and I felt a uncomfortable sense of death churning inside me as my heart quickened its pace. I saw a dark ball hurling right towards me just as I manged to grab the feather. I closed my eyes instinctively, but then reopened them widely as if I had a sudden shot of pain.

I screamed as I watched my surroundings constantly reform around me. I felt like I was being hit by constant Poison Stings while being swirled for a smoothie in a mixing machine.

I heard a whole bunch of various voices. Some sweet and kind, some angry and mean, some sarcastic and cocky, etc. I started hearing the voices of my friends, and my mother. I heard what sounded like my long dead father say "Wake up, my little sunshine. Wake up, it was just a nightmare. Daddy's here." I imagined him smiling warmly as he hugged me.

Then, I heard a terrifying scream of agony from Darkrai himself.

I felt water splash all over me unexpectedly. I opened my eyes, and, wait, I never closed them! I immediately got up from what felt like a wet bed and tried to wipe the water off me.

"Oh, thank mew!" A concerned and relieved female voice breathed out. "You're awake!"

"Chansey!"

I turned and saw a smiling red haired woman, wearing a nurse outfit. Beside her was a chansey, a pink, and egg-shaped pokemon with stubby limbs and a short tail. And in it's pouch held a gigantic egg. It also wore a nurse outfit.

"Wha, where?" I said, looking around noticing I was in a lighted room in the Pokemon Center with all my stuff and two bunk beds. Water flew off of my body as I spun around and landed on the brown carpet. I saw that my pokemon was safely secured in their pokeballs in my bag on the dresser, like they never were trying to drown me. The sound of rain pounding the small window in the back of the room, and loud thunder filled my ears. I looked back at Nurse Joy, still confused.

"You were dreaming," she said, after noticing my puzzled demeanor. She looked down at the pokemon next to her. "Chansey, could you go in the back and get a dry towel?" She asked kindly. "There should be a clean stack on the bottom shelf." Chansey nodded, and left the room to accomplish its given task.

Joy smiled at me. "Sorry about that," she said, pointing to my wet blue and white striped pajamas.

I touched my soaked forehead, my mouth slightly agape, still trying to take this all in. I now could recall the miserable failure I felt when I wasn't good enough to enter the second round of the Golden Rod city Contest, and how I ran crying to the Pokemon Center after-wards while my pokemon tried to cheer me up. Not exactly the best of memories.

"You're Dawn, right?" I push my thoughts to back of my head when I heard Joy's voice, and noticed her looking at me weirdly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied to both questions. I looked around, and noticed green covers and a white pillow on the floor."Uuum, what happened to me?" I already had a clue of what, but this dream was different from the last fifteen.

"Another trainer alerted me when he heard noises coming from your room." She looked at me awkwardly. "We found you twisting and turning in your bed screaming, and you were speaking in some sort of strange language I never heard before. It took us a while to wake you up." Nurse Joy got closer to me and put her hand on my head to check my temperature. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I stepped back from her, and smiled sheepishly while waving my hands languidly. "I'm fine, really," I replied.

Joy didn't look too convinced "Well, if you say so," she said. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, I was worried. That must have been some nightmare to make you scream like that. What was that language?"

"That's alright, Nurse Joy, and I don't know. " I sighed as I sat back down on the bed, careful not to sit on the soaked areas. I stared at the mirror in front of me and started thinking about the dream, Darkrai, and that familiar feather.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joy asked, sweetly.

"I rather not," I replied, lowering my gaze to the floor. I didn't want to have more people worrying about me.

"I understand," she said. I looked up to the doorway when I heard Chansey coming back into the room. It carrying a blue towel. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?" I nodded.

"Chansey?" It offered me the towel. I thanked it as I took it, and I began to dry my hair. Joy and Chansey left the room and entered the hallway. They closed the door behind them, and I could see the light vanish from below the door.

I finished drying myself, and I folded the towel and placed it next to me. I then looked down at my shaking hands, and resumed thinking. I survived yet another terrible dream. They were all the same. The Nightmare Pokemon would torture me, and then kill me in some odd fashion. But this time, it was different. No one, not even my mom reported me talking in some weird language before today, nor have I seen Darkrai use that weird Shadow Ball attack before.

Krononum Shadow Ball. What was that? It felt incredibly powerful. I could literally feel the waves of death coming at me when he shot the ball. The familiar voice told me that the Krononum would destroy my will in that place. A normal Shadow Ball would never have that kind of effect. I had a terrible feeling that wasn't the last time I was going to see it, too.

And not just aimed at me.

I remembered my savior. The voice coming from the feather. I heard it somewhere before...if only I could remember. I must have heard the voice way back in the past or something .It must have been a pokemon. No human would be able to get me out of Darkrai's nightmare world. Was it Mespirit? It seemed to take a liking to protecting me so that was my first thought, until I realized it had no feathers.

_BANG!_

I almost jumped when I heard an unusually loud roar of thunder. My thoughts were replaced with instant doses of fear. The noise scared the hell out of me. I felt my heart beat faster through my chest. There was another loud bang noise. I could hear some of the other trainers footsteps in their rooms. That noise could wake up anybody. I glanced at the window and almost jaw dropped when I saw multiple flashes of lightning striking everywhere simultaneously. I got up from the bed, amazed and terrified, and ran towards the window to watch.

The thunder attack illuminated the entire city of Golden Rod in a yellow light. Electricity flew everywhere. Buildings and homes were shut in with no electricity, and I could see people, and pokemon fleeing in the streets and going into the nearest building or their homes. I winced when I saw lightning strike them down, but to my surprise they just got right back up and started running again, looking confused as to why they were unaffected. Arceus, what is going on?

I opened the window and that's when I heard it. Laughter. Pure maniacal laughter that is somehow being heard throughout the whole city. It was like someone above the clouds was playing target practice with thunder bolts.

I watched the lightning stop attacking the city and begin to form a large "D". I saw people standing and watching the display in amazement.. How was this happening? Was this even possible? The "D" reformed into two distinct thunder bolts that struck a specific destination.

The Pokemon Center.

I ran away from the window, took my bag full of pokeballs, dropped to my knees, and protected them just as I heard two loud bangs and cracking of glass from the entrance. The fire alarm suddenly went off and I could hear many footsteps running around in panic and voices talking about the attack in the hallway and the rooms next to me.

I suddenly heard Nurse Joy's scream echo throughout the building.

As I stood back up, the lights went out and the alarm went dead. I was going to open the door, but my hand stopped when I touched the doorknob. I heard voices and whispers behind the door in front of me, wondering what was going on. I could feel it. The same sense of dread I felt in my dream. I just stood there, frozen in fear. No, it couldn't be him. But there was no mistaking it. I looked in my bag. Nurse Joy was in trouble. I didn't have much time, so I took one pokemon, piplup, my most trusted partner.

I gulped down a little before pulling the door open. I saw streams of white light moving around everywhere, and bodies moving around asking and wondering what was going on. I heard a familiar voice coming near me.

"Nurse Joy!" I shouted as I came out the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm going to see what's going on! Hol-oof!"

The carrier of the voice crashed into me and we both fell on our butts on the floor. I dropped piplup's pokeball right next to me. I moaned an "Ooow" and glared angrily at whoever it was I crashed into. I had a good feeling who it was judging by the voice.

"Jake, is that you?" I made sure to sound like I wasn't happy to see him.

"Princess Crybaby?" He recognized. Yeah, it was him. I growled when I heard the embarrassing nickname he gave me. "Is that you?" I squinted my eyes when he aimed his flashlight at my face. I shot him a mean face as he studied it. I could see his naked chest and white shorts through the white flash of light. I saw his green eyes beam with amusement. And he touched his green, messy hair as if to look surprised. "It is! What a lovely surprise! I didn't know you were you staying here too!" I could almost feel his smirk. He was so full of himself, I swear.

Jake Sully has been my rival in Pokemon Contests for a year now. He's a jerk. Every time I entered a contest, he was there ready laugh at me with me with his gang of idiots he dubbed the "Jake Is The Man Squad". He would always remind me that I had no talent and should just give up when I couldn't even make it to the second rounds. And when I did manage to make it, I would always lose in my first battle, and he would try to humiliate me during the battle. I especially hated it when I was paired up with him, because I would always lose. No matter what strategy I use, no matter what pokemon I chose, the result would always stay the same. And Jake never hesitated to remind me of that fact. Jake was a skilled Coordinator, I had to admit, but he was still an asshole.

In fact, I was served a defeat served cold by him in the Goldenrod contest just yesterday. It was humiliating for me and my pokemon. I was happy that I made it to the second round but that instantly died down when I saw my name next to his. Jake would tell the crowd to go get a snack or use the bathroom or something. And the worst part was that they obeyed. Everybody knew that I would lose. I was practically famous now for not winning a single contest before I left Ash and the gang. He beat me like it was nothing, and told me I should quit being a Coordinator. I remember crying all the way to the Pokemon Center.

"So, Princess, you know what's going on around these here parts? Seems like this is a job for the Jake man!" He joked, and did a pose. Haha, very funny. Not.

"Nothing you need to know," I replied nastily. I picked up piplup's ball and got up from the floor "And I don't got time to fool around with _you," _I said while wiping my clothes off for dirt. "Go away."

"You hurt my feelings!" He said with fake despair. "Is there any way I could be on good terms again with thee, oh highness of the suck?" He bowed mockingly at me, and I puffed up my cheeks in anger. Ugh, I don't have time for this moron. Darkrai must be here, roaming the Center looking for me. And Nurse Joy was in trouble.

"Yo, Jake!" Someone came running towards us with his own flashlight. "You alright?" He spotted me and aimed his flashlight at my face. That was getting on my nerves. I noticed his low cut brown hair and pretty hazel colored eyes from the light from the flashlight, and I recognized the Alakazam pajamas. It must be Edward Crowley, Jake's best friend.

He snickered and looked at Jake. "Hey Jake, look who it is," he said, amused.

"We met, Ed," Jake replied, grinning. "She knows what's the cause of this, too!"

"Oh really?" Edward said in surprise. He turned to the crowd and yelled. "Hey guys, the girl over here knows what's causing this!"

I wanted to hit the both of them for putting me in the spotlight like that. Literally. All heads turned to me and numerous flashlights was aimed at my face and everyone was quiet. Just my luck.

"Y-you know what's going on?" A scared little girl said beside me. "I-I heard Miss Joy scream, and all the thunder outside...what's going on?"

"Please tell me this is all a joke so I can go back to bed!" Someone shouted in the back of the group, lifting his flashlight above all the heads in front of me. "I'm tired!"

"A joke?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Did that display outside look like a joke to you?"

Edward snorted. "Like there's a pokemon out there that can control lightning like that, and whoever was laughing like that must have been using some kind of voice-amplifying machine."

"Not to mention the lightning actually hit some people but didn't even hurt them." Jake added. I noticed that, too. It was strange, but there's still no doubt in my mind that it was him. Jake continued "It's obvious someone is pulling our legs."

"Then what about Nurse Joy screaming, huh?" I countered. "That didn't sound like a prank!"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe she's in on it, too."

I was appalled. Why wouldn't they believe this was really happening? I guess it's because they refused to think something like this could possibly happen in real life, and not in one of those abominations called horror movies.

"Jake, we're really in danger here!" I argued. "You have time to listen to me!" I saw him roll his eyes.

"Care to tell us why?" Jake asked, unconvinced.

I hesitated. I knew they wouldn't believe me but maybe I could persuade them. I had to try. "I'm not sure, but a dark pokemon known as Darkrai must have found me. He's-he's trying to kill me."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you serious?" Edward interrupted while waving his hand. "Darkrai's a myth created to scare little boys and girls, everybody knows that." I frowned when I noticed Jake looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!" I said, frustratedly. "He's here, see, I-I have this ability to sense him when he's near.. you're all in danger you've got to believe me!"

Jake couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh. Everybody else looked at me like I was crazy. So much for persuasion.

"I-know-what-this-is-all-about!" Jake said in between laughter. "Are you still having nightmares, Princess? Don't lie, because I was the one who reported to Nurse Joy about your nightmares!"

I blushed in embarrassment, than gave him the biggest glare I could muster.

"That was you!" I almost yelled. What was he doing in my room! Ugh!

"Yep!" he confirmed "Do you need someone to hold you? Don't worry, I think I can persuade my two-year-old sister to hand me her jigglypuff nightlight for you to borrow." I blushed in embarrassment as everyone started to laugh.

Jake made a comical, horrified face while holding up the flashlight to illuminate his face and everyone laughed harder. "Help me, Daddy!" Jake said in a imitation of my voice. "Darkrai's going to kill me, Daddy! Help me!" Edward was on the ground, laughing, while holding his stomach.

"Wooooooooooo!" Edward said on the ground, waving his hands with wide eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled through the laughter. "That's not funny!"

I was about to slap Jake but I froze when the feeling shot through me like a bullet. I felt it suddenly become colder, and I could even see my breath now. I looked up and saw Chansee flying in the air with a horrified look on it's face.

"Jake," I whispered, stepping back and putting my hand on my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

Jake ignored me and made another stupid face. This time to play a monster. "I am Darkrai!" He bellowed in a monstrous kind of voice. "Here me roar! I will come into your dreams and take away your soooooul! Feeeeeeaaaar meeeee!" They continued to laugh, oblivious to the horrifying sight above them.

"Jake!" I shouted, pointing above.

"What?" He said, slightly laughing. "About to cry?" I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Did it suddenly become cold in here, or is it just me?

"Look," I squeaked.

He finally stopped, and followed to where I was pointing. And instantly his smile turned upside down, and dropped his flashlight.

"H-h-h-oly shit," Jake stammered in fear. Everyone went to see what Jake was looking at. The chansey fell on the ground, dead, and at the same time revealed a ghost pokemon. The little girl beside me screamed her heart out and everyone else did the same when they saw the sight.. I took the girl's hand and we began to run. All hell broke loose as everyone panicked and ran to the nearest exit. I looked back and I saw the ghost pokemon, it wasn't Darkrai, which would have been relief if it wasn't for the fact that this pokemon-or whatever it was-had no eyeballs and was coming to kill us.

"What's a haunter doing here?" someone yelled. I saw Jake pull out his pokedex as he ran beside me. He aimed the red machine at the pokemon.

"Pokemon unidentified," I heard it say. Jake looked confused.

"What the?" Jake said, confused. "The stupid thing must be broken, that's clearly a pokemon!" Jake shook the pokedex, but it's message was absolute. And I had a feeling that it wasn't broke. We stopped running when I saw a purple wall block the rest of the way.

"We're trapped!" Edward studied. "How did this wall get here?" Several of boys tried to ram the mysterious wall but they would just be sent flying to the ground. The little girl in my hands started crying. Something was trying to keep us from leaving, but who?

"I'm scared," she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright." I assured her. "What's your name?"

She sniffed. "Mary," she responded.

"Okay, Mary." I said gently. "I'm Dawn, and I'm going to get you out of here safely. I promise. No need to worry!"

I almost regretted it when I saw Mary's small smile of hope. I knew that I ought not to be making such promises. I could hear my mother telling me once again that she worries more when I tell her not to. I wondered if that phrase of hers was related to my problem with Darkrai...

"Whatever!" Jake put his pokedex into the pockets of his shorts, and pulled out a pokeball, and faced the incoming pokemon. "No more running!" I looked at him, and knew what he was thinking.

I looked at him incredously. He was going to fight that thing?

Jake held up his pokeball and pushed the white button to make it bigger "It's a pokemon, right?" He reasoned. "Then it can be beaten by another pokemon!"

I nodded, and held out my own pokeball. "I'm right with you, Jake," I said. He looked at me, and for the first time I saw something that reminded me of Ash, but was short-lived when he smirked.

"I don't need your help, Crybaby!" He claimed. "Show her why, blaziken!" He threw his pokeball and the red light illuminated the hallway and the haunter stopped when a blaziken stepped forward. The pokemon was mostly red, with long beeige colored extensions behind its head. It had a crest on its head that resembled a "V" and semicircular shaped eyes.

"Blaze," It said, ready to face it's opponent with confidence.

"_Fire Blast_, now!" Jake ordered. "Heat it up!"

Blaziken let loose a powerful, human shaped fire attack on the haunter. The flames lit up the hallway as it was blasted towards the haunter. The ghost pokemon was hit dead on with the attack and disappeared as a result.

"Is it gone?" The little girl asked me as she gripped my hand tighter. I didn't answer. Everyone let out a breath of relief, and some laughed a little at themselves.

"Nice one, Jake!" Edward congratulated.

"Yes!" Jake jumped in the air. I grasped my pokeball tighter and stared where the haunter used to be. Something didn't feel right. That was way too easy. "That's what I'm talking about! Time for a Jake Man High Five!" Blaziken and Jake did a series of his stupid, "trademarked" high fives. I shook my head. Boys.

Once he was finished, he smiled at me triumphantly. "Told ya I didn't need your help." he reminded me. I was about to reply but stopped when I heard Blaziken screech in pain. Jake spun around.

"Blaziken?" He whispered, coming closer to it, eyes wide. "Are you alright?"

Blaziken was sent flying towards us and everyone jumped out of the way. I hit the wall hard when I jumped out of the way, holding the girl in my arms. I saw haunter coming towards us and I knew we had no time to waste. I pushed the button on the ball, and it expanded.

"Blaziken!" Jake left my sight to attend his fallen pokemon.

"Spotlight, piplup!" I threw the pokeball and the red light gave the room a red glow for a second or two, and a tired looking, blue penguin like pokemon came out yawning.

"Piplup?" It obviously looked confused and tired as it stared at me.

"Piplup, use _Bubblebeam_!" I said, pointing from my position. "Hold it off!

It turned around, probably wondering why I need it to attack something in the middle of the night and in a hallway, but instantly jumped up when it saw the hostile pokemon closing in on us. Out of fear and battle instincts, it let out a powerful stream of bubbles immediately, now fully awake. The attack, to my surprise and horror, didn't even faze it! It only stopped and charged a shadow ball.

"Piplup, dodge!" I commanded. "Hurry!"

Haunter launched his attack and piplup followed orders barely. I felt Mary's grip on my hand grow tighter as haunter was nearly right in front of us. The only thing standing to us being my piplup.

"What in mew's name?" Edward said, looking terrified and confused. "No effect? But that was a water type move!"

I bit my lip and replied. "It's obviously not a normal haunter." I got up, the pink-haired girl still holding on to me, and shouted, "Piplup, keep trying. Stall it!" As piplup continued its barrage of bubblebeam attacks against the dodging and maneuvering haunter, I turned to my left. I saw Jake still attending his pokemon, who was still on the floor in an odd position, and some of the others still trying to break the purple barrier. "We have to find a way out!" I yelled through the commotion.

"There is no way out!" Edward told me. "All the doors in this hallway leads to bedrooms, and the only exits are blocked by this wall and that pokemon!"

I focused and scanned the hallway for any way out. Thank mew I'm used to these kind of situations from my travels with Ash. I spotted a door that read: "basement" in bold black letters , which was near chansey's petrified body, and I would have jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact the only way to get to that door was through the haunter.

"Ed," I called.

He turned to me and replied. "Yeah?"

"There's a basement, fourth door to the right."

Edward seemed to confirm this and nodded. "We're going to need a diversion." he advised.

That's just what I was thinking. We could use piplup, but it was a risk. It would take some time to get past the haunter and get everyone down the basement even with piplup fighting it. Then there's the chance the pokemon will follow us after I tell piplup to stop fighting and follow us.

I watched piplup narrowly avoid another Shadow Ball. It was panting, and I knew it wouldn't hold out much longer. It was determined and focused, shooting Water Guns to Bubblebeams while avoiding the lethal Shadow Balls. I silently thanked piplup for fighting so hard to protect me, despite how much I failed it in the past. I looked towards Jake to tell him of plan I had, but I was more curious as to why he was till staring at his blaziken, looking paler than usual.

"Jake!" I called, and ran towards him. "What's wrong?" I looked at blaziken and gasped when I saw it. Blaziken's red fur turned into a blue color, and had the same expression of horror right when it got attacked by haunter.

"Bl-blaziken..." Jake mumbled. "It won't move..."

"What?" I breathed out in terror. I was hit with nightmarish memories of the effect of Darkrai's Krononum Shadow Ball. I turned around and saw haunter charging up another Shadow Ball. I get it now. That attack must have petrified Jake's blaziken! I realized piplup was in trouble.

I let go of Mary's hand, and ran towards piplup and shouted its name to warn it. Piplup made the mistake of losing its focus and looked at me. I screamed when haunter shot the fully charged Shadow Ball and hit its mark. Piplup flew into me like a torpedo. Air flew out of me as I hit the ground, hard. Jake and Edward immediately went to help me.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked. I got up and ignored the throbbing pain in my head. My only concern was piplup.

"I'm fine!" I replied as I gently laid piplup on the ground. It was just as I feared. Piplup was petrified. It's eyes wide with terror and it had an unusual dark blue color.

"Piplup!" I yelled, shaking my best friend in the whole world. Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes. "Piplup! Please!"

I closed my eyes, and a stream of tears let loose. Piplup was gone, I had to accept it. "You did good, piplup," I complimented. "Thank you." I held out piplup's pokeball, wishing to return it. Oddly, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" I said as I looked at the ball. Looking for anything wrong with it.

"It wouldn't work for me neither," Jake admitted, looking downward at me. "Haunter's Shadow Ball must do more than inflict petrification."

I was lost for words. Just what kind of haunter is this? Is Darkrai really this powerful?

"Heads up!" Edward alerted suddenly.

My head spun to an incoming Shadow Ball. It was too late for me to react. This was it. I was going to join piplup and blaziken soon. I said goodbye to Ash in my head before being knocked out away by Jake. I heard a familiar scream as we landed on the soft carpet. I instantly knew who it belong to, unfortunately. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mary!" I shouted. "Mary?!" I pushed a bewildered Jake off of me, and practically leaped off the floor in worry. I ran towards Mary's frozen body.

Arceus. She got hit. I dropped to my knees, and started to cry. I promised her. I promised I would protect her. It's me they're after, not her. I felt terrible for letting this little girl get hit because of me. I was such a failure. Both Mary and piplup were gone because of me. Ash's words came to me like venom-

"_What a sad, sad little girl you are. Death is all but too good for you. How many people are you willing to hurt until you're satisfied?"_

Everyone started to run around when the haunter loomed over us, charging a Shadow Ball. White circles was everywhere on the walls from the flashlights as they ran. Haunter wasn't interested in them, only me.

I mechanically got up from the ground, and shot my arms out, feeling deep sadness. Shoot me. Hit me. Kill me. Take me to Darkrai. Whatever. I didn't care anymore. My body shook and thoughts of what it felt like to die began to cloud my thoughts, but I ignored them or at least tried to the best of my ability. I didn't want more people and pokemon to get hurt for my sake.

Haunter seemed to oblige my longing for it all to end and shot his fully charged ball of darkness at me. To my surprise, and a small gasp, Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way. The Shadow Ball hit the ground with a loud bang that sent almost sent us flying instead.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jake questioned, angrily. He looked at me like I was insane.

"You shouldn't have saved me, Jake!" I yelled angrily at Jake . "It's me they want!"

"Shut up, Crybaby!" Jake retorted, looking back at me angrily. I never seen him so mad before. So passionate about protecting me. "You're not just going throw your life away after all piplup did to save you! I don't give a damn about your dreams or whatever, your stronger than this, Dawn!"

His words was like a wake up call. That was something only someone as cheesy, yet noble as Ash would come up with. Those words gave me such a strong feeling of renewed energy I thought was long lost. Something I only felt during my travels with Ash and Brock, and my attempts to forget all about my destiny.

Hope.

"Duck!"

Jake slammed me down the ground with my thoughts along with me. Edward wasn't too far from us. The Shadow Ball hit the wall close to us and made a relatively large hole, revealing one of the bedrooms with a dresser with a baseball bat and ball on it. We kept our heads down as some of the dust, wood, and solid white paint fell on us. I

"Edward!" Jake started, as we got up and focused on haunter, who was charging another Shadow Ball. "You get Dawn out of here! I'll hold it off!" Jake made a step but was stopped by Edward quickly.

"No," he said seriously. "You go, Jake. I'll hold 'em off." I saw Jake's mouth twitch but Edward stared at him with a deep look. Jake looked surprised at first, like he recognized some encoded message. He looked at me curiously, then back at Edward. They both nodded. I don't know what just happened, but they must have understood each other with no words necessary. Something only true friends were capable of.

"Alright," Jake said. "You got get him, bro." They gave each other a high five, not taking their eyes off haunter while doing it.

"I'm going in," Edward declared, determined. Haunter just finished another shadow ball and was advancing towards us from overhead."On the count of three. One-two-three!"

Jake grabbed my hand and we all bolted to the basement door near chansey, narrowly avoiding a Shadow Ball in the process. Edward immediately increased his step to get in front of us as the haunter swooped down to stop us. He made a battle cry as he tried to tackle the haunter, but he just went right through it as the haunter became invisible and came straight for us like nothing happened. I heard Edward cuss and saw hi look around for something before I put my focus on getting to outrunning a very close by haunter.

I saw the others down the hallway haunter was guarding trying to find their way around another purple barrier. Some glancing looks of fear at haunter to see if it was still occupied with us and not coming for them as we got closer. It was true. The only way out was through the basement. I was sure it had an exit. We were just one door away until haunter came in front of us. We stopped, not knowing what to do.

"Hey ugly!"

Haunter had no time to become invisible and got smacked in the face with a baseball bat. Haunter flew in the air, spinning, and saved itself from smashing into the ceiling by going through it.

"Not bad, Ed!" Jake complimented.

I had to agree with Jake. He really saved our butts back there. And he was utterly fearless. Were these really the same two jerks laughing at me all the time? I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Whew, that's what I'm talking about!" Edward cried. "Home run!"

Congratulations were cut short when haunter came back from the ceiling with a fully charged Shadow Ball at ready. If I didn't know any better I would say it looked pissed off at Edward.

Edward got into a battle stance meant for samurais with the bat, and growled. "I'll hold it off as long as I can! Go!"

He didn't have to tell us twice. We were already on the move towards the door. I glanced back at Edward to see him dodge the Shadow Ball just in time. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want any more sacrificing themselves for my sake. Piplup and Mary were enough. Jake reached the door first and twisted the doorknob to open the door. Jake kicked and tackled the door after he found that it was locked.

"Crap, it won't open!" Edward told me as he hit the door with all his strength. I could hear the door already beginning to crack open. While Jake was opening the door, I glanced back and forth between Edward and Jake.

"You want a piece of me?" Edward taunted, swinging the bat wildly. The attack simply went through haunter like it was nothing. "Do you want a piece of me? Come get some!"

Haunter, clearly agitated, shot a Shadow Ball at Edward but he narrowly avoided the attack. That was too close for comfort.

"Ha!" Edward shouted. "My grandmother has better aim than you, you piece of muk underbelly!"

Edward and haunter continued their duel and I could hear the door crash behind me. Jake finally got the door open. He grabbed my hand. And led me to the stairs.

"Come on!" he urged, but just as I hit the stairs I let go of Jake's hand and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked. "We have to go!"

"What about the others?" I reasoned. "We can't just leave them here!"

He stared at me like he wanted to say "yes, we can." He knew I was being serious and cursed.

"You're right," he admitted. "We got to get them out of here, too!"

Jake ran past me and I made to follow. Then it happened. Just of all sudden, my mind started to feel like a jackhammer was pounding it. My breathing became more labored and I started to feel dizzy. I saw Jake turn around with a look of surprise on his face as I fell to my knees. He ran up to aid me, yelling something in my face. I couldn't hear him, my ears wasn't picking up any sound. But if I had to guess, he was yelling my name.

I begun to hear voices. Two, no, three voices. One I recognized: Darkrai. I could recognize his voice instantly. The other two, were unfamiliar to me. One of them sounded very much like the same voice of the person who was laughing like a child on it's birthday during the thunder raid. All of them were talking in some kind of weird language. And oddly, I understood every word.

"_Relay the girl of my message,"_ Darkrai ordered calmly. _"It is time._"

"_It shall be done,"_ someone promised. The voice made me imagine a eight-year-old boy talking. But at the same time, the voice sounded so much older than what it should.

"_Finally!"_ another one said. This voice sounded more older, but with a hint of youth and energy to match. It was the opposite of the other one. _"I was sick of watching Kaliel have all the fun! May I show Sister an example of our powers, Brother Horatio?"_

The one named Horatio replied. _"You may, Brother Lazarus."_

I heard the person they call Lazarus laugh, but not in my mind. That's when I realized I could hear again and I dreaded it. I knew what was coming. Jake looked at me like he was freaked out. I must look be looking terrified.

"Dawn, is there something wrong?" Jake asked.

"Jake," I said slowly, "run. Get the others and go without me."

I saw him get angry and begin to form his reply but he stopped when a noise was heard from behind us. I turned around to see that the same purple barrier now blocked the basement. Jake ran and punched the barrier with a swear leaving him every time he punched. Behind me the haunter finally managed to Shadow Ball the bat out of Edwards hands.

"Crap!" Edward cursed. Edward slowly stepped back, unarmed, and hit a wall. He was cornered. Haunter had him. I wanted to get up but I still felt weak from listening to Darkrai and his servants. To my surprise I heard multiple battle cries. Some of the others wanted to help Edward and take down the haunter. They must have been tired of trying to find a way through the barrier and figured taking down the haunter was the only way out. They were dead wrong. I had to get up and tell them to get out of here.

"Ed!" Jake shouted as he ran towards his friend in front of the determined group. "Hang on!"

Jake and company were trying to hit the haunter but all the attacks went right through him as he charged up a Shadow Ball. I mustered all of the strength I could to get up, my knees squabbling. The room began to get darker, more so than usual. And it felt like the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Jake," I called for him as I struggled to walk. "Jake!"

He yelled the same selfless reply as he tried to stop the haunter. "We aren't running away without you, Dawn!" The haunter finished charging its attack, and Jake, terrified and angry, raged out a single word: "NO!"

Edward closed his eyes waiting for his imminent petrification. I mirrored his thoughts and I screamed for the haunter to stop.

I was stunned when it actually _did_ stop.

"That is enough, Kaliel," the voice of a child commanded out of nowhere. We began to look around to find the source of the voice. "How embarrassing it is a sight of a pokemon of the Brotherhood to have trouble defeating unarmed mortals. Perhaps another one hundred years of training is in order?"

"Whose there?" a boy asked loudly.

His only reply was cold laughter and words unfamiliar to everyone except me. Haunter vanished to wherever it came from. The words was coming from down the hallway. Two silhouettes with golden light coming out of their eyes was seen. One was vastly shorter than the other, and I figured the short one must have been Horatio.

I whispered a "no" when I understood the words coming out from the shadows. He was planning to petrify everyone. With strength I didn't know I had, I ran down the hallway.

Oblivious to the danger he was in, Jake advanced closer to the figures in the darkness. "Hey, we're talking to you!"

I caught up to Jake and tackled to him the ground. I shouted three detrimental words with everything I had: "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!

"TOO SLOW!" Lazarus roared._"KRONONUM THUNDERBOLT!"_

A flash of yellow illuminated the hallway. The eyes of the trainers and past nurses in photos on the walls seemed to glare before being destroyed by the lightning along with pieces of the wall. And my ears got a heavy dose of high pitched screaming and the laughter from their assailant.

I held Jake to the ground as hard as I could. My head hugged his chest and I could hear his rapid heartbeat. Some minor electricity zoomed past our bodies as if careful not to hit us, leaving pieces of carpet and wood thrown on my hair. I could hear Jake screaming Edward's name as he watched him fall lifeless to the ground.

Lazarus stopped his attack and continue his fit of laughter.

"Brother Horatio!" He said with glee. "Did you see how the mortals would shake when I electrified them? How they screamed in positively _delicious_ amounts ofagony?" He laughed louder like a child at his birthday party. "What a wonderful display!"

"Yes," Horatio agreed. "Very amusing, indeed."

Only cold hearted monsters would find this even remotely entertaining. I was stunned to see them so shameless of their perversion toward destruction. They were definitely warriors of Darkrai.

Jake pushed me off of him rather forcefully, and ran to his friend. He dropped to his knees when he saw his friend petrified on the cold ground, wearing an expression that only told novels of horror. A part of Jake's face was covered by his green hair, and I saw the angry clenching of his teeth and fists, and his breathing became more rapid and forced. Gone was the boy who joked and played. He was replaced with a madman filled with rage.

"DAMN YOU!" Jake got up the ground, and bolted to the two silhouettes with hatred in his eyes.

Was he stupid? "No, Jake!"

"Cute," Horatio said, "but useless."

Jake stopped and a purple light outlined his body. He found himself being lifted in the air and thrown right back on the ground where he started.

"Jake!" I cried, as I went up to him. "Are you alright?"

I offered a hand but he ignored me as he forced himself up. "It'll take more than that to take me down, you bastards!" he snarled and got ready to charge again. I grabbed him before he did.

"Jake," I urged as I failed miserably to get a good hold on him. "Calm down! You can't win!"

"The hell I can't!" he vulgarly disagreed. "I'm not as wimpy as you are, Crybaby! Unlike you, I don't give up! I charge in knowing that I'll always win! Now let me go, Dawn!"

Those words left me too stunned to keep my hold on him. Jake wasted no time and charged in. I had to give it to him for being so utterly fearless as he rushed in like a lion.

"Light's please, Brother Lazarus," Horatio commanded politely.

"Certainly," he replied, ignoring Jake. Lazarus snapped his fingers and instantly the lights came on and I got a good look at the two. One was a little boy just like I predicted, but the way he stood there, complete with a expensive (trust me I would know) black suit, black shoes, groomed haircut and ageless golden eyes spoke profound levels of maturity and wisdom way above someone his age should have. The other was the opposite. I actually shivered at the sight of him. He was so....bony, old, and very much bald. The crevices of his skin showed outlines of his bones, and he wore an ugly and long gray robe that showed off his unattractive chest.

What the two shared, however, were red capitalized letters printed on their bodies. Horatio had a "O" on his forehead while Lazarus had a "R" imprinted on his chest.

Horatio lifted his left arm and Jake was suddenly in the air. He struggled and I saw a envelope with a heart on it unexpectedly fall from his shorts on to the ground. Horatio kept him in place this time, and eyed him with the same expression of indifference. I didn't know what to do. Jake was in danger but I knew couldn't do anything to save him.

"'Charging in knowing I will always win' you say," Horatio mocked. "I've seen and fought your kind before." He frowned. "I hate people like you, always never accepting the inevitable, although," he said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice, "your kind were always the most satisfying to kill. The way all the hope and strength leave your eyes as you fall. Glorious." Jake tried to spit in the Horatio's face but Horatio simply willed the spit to go hit Jake's face instead.

"Go to hell!" he said in defiance.

For the first time, Horatio grinned and Lazarus laughed.

"If only you knew, boy," Lazarus said with dry lips.

"I've been there before," he admitted casually. "Their room service was terrible, but it's a great place to play Go when you want to pass the next one thousand years or so." I gasped when Horatio opened his right hand and a Shadow Ball appeared. "I have faith you'll enjoy it there. This last attack wont petrify you like the others. A pity, I prefer not having blood on my hands. Goodbye."

"No!" I yelled suddenly. All six eyes landed on me. "Please don't kill him! It's me you want, right? Let him go!"

"Dawn, no!" Jake urged. "Run away while you still can!"

"Ah! Sister Berlitz!" Horatio acknowledged. "I almost forgot you were there!"

"Please," I sobbed. "Don't, take me instead!"

Horatio shocked me when he said something unexpected. "We didn't come to take you, Sister."

"Wha-what?"

He silenced part of my confusion when he finished, "not yet, anyway."

Then why were they here?

To my surprise, Horatio answered my inner question. "We were ordered by Father Darkrai send this message to you. You have one week to say your goodbyes to friends and family. After you're sacrificed to Darkrai, your family will immediately be reimbursed with one hundred million pokedollars to help console them in their loss."

I couldn't believe how cruel these people were. They honestly thought they could put a price on my head as "thanks" to my mother for giving me up. Despite how much I failed her, I knew my mother held unconditional love for me. No price, no matter how high, will ever replace me.

"However," he continued business-like, his young voice being only thing kept me aware that he was just a child, "the agreed cash settlement will be deemed void if you are not present on Newmoon Island before sundown on Sunday, which is seven days from now. After that, Darkrai _will_ come after you," he emphasized. " with us along side him. And anyone who gets in our way in our capturing of you will be eliminated without hesitation or mercy."

Lazarus grinned coldly at the last part and licked his black lips.

I now knew the meaning behind Darkrai's dream. The purpose of it.

It was a warning.

"You are correct," Horatio said out of nowhere, surprising me once again. "Your dream was a warning by Father Darkrai himself. We have experienced misfortune with the Sacrifices Of Light before you. A lot of them always thought the same thing: that they could stop the inevitable, that they could avoid Darkrai, that they could change their fates and yet, every one of them has failed miserably." He shook his head. "Please don't be like them, Sister Berlitz. Please give yourself up and save us the trouble. It is unnecessary and a waste of resources and energy."

"Dawn!" Jake said. "Don't listen to them!"

Lazarus snorted next to him and crossed his arms. "Speak for yourself." he said. Horatio looked at Lazarus.

"And that reminds me," Horatio said. "You have no choice in the matter, unless you want the people of Goldenrod to stay petrified forever."

"What?" I breathed. What were they talking about?

Lazarus's smile sent a chill down my bones. "While my Krononum Thunder was attacking the city, it left an imprint on the souls of those I hit which can be activated by me at anytime," he explained. "I advise you don't do any funny business and comply or its the eternal sleep for the folks of Goldenrod."

I remembered watching some of the people get hit by the thunder attack, but seemingly not affected while still in my room. So that's what happened! But how they did they do it? How can one plant a "bomb" on someones soul?

A single word left the levitating Jake: "No..."

"H-how?"

"Haven't you noticed already?" Horatio inquired. "How the Krononum are different from normal pokemon techniques? It is because they don't effect the body like the latter does, no, the Krononum attacks the soul."

"But, if it attacks the soul than why aren't they dead!" Jake pointed out. I looked around and was suddenly reminded of all the bodies laying around me.

"Depending on how powerful we make the Krononum, we can make it simply stun or destroy the spirit."

I thought came to me. "How did you obtain this power?"

He smirked. "Very clever, dear Sister, but I am afraid I cannot tell you everything."

I made sure to note the secrecy. I thought of a way to help the people of Goldenrod but there was only two options: defeat Darkrai, which is impossible, or turn myself in: the logical choice.

I knew it. I just knew it. Just when I started to gain hope once again, it all came crashing down just like that. I had to turn myself in. I don't want anymore people getting hurt because of me. Everyone before me, people who were possibly twice as strong as me has failed. What changes do a failure like myself have? It didn't matter what Jake said. I can't win. I will never win. It's better to give up.

'That's right, Dawn." Horatio agreed. "It's better that you gave up."

I gazed at Horatio and saw his knowing smile. Could he?

"Read minds?" Horatio finished for me. "Yes, yes I can."

"Wh-who are you people?" I stuttered.

"You should already know who we are, Sister."

I was about to tell him that I didn't know what he was talking about until I heard a velvety and soft voice whisper in my ears, and I spoke mechanically. "The Immortalli of Darkrai. Humans granted the sacred powers of pokemon and immortality in return for loyalty to Darkrai." Once I finished speaking I looked around frantically, searching for whoever gave me this information. How did I know that? I didn't know who they were at first, but instantly I had knowledge about them like it was already there in the back of my mind.

"Correct," Horatio said, "and to answer your question, you share a special connection with Father Darkrai. I'm sure you're already aware of this from the dreams you get every year."

I was reminded of all those stomach churning feelings I would get when having the dreams and nodded.

"In short, Darkrai has the ability to share his knowledge with you whenever to his fancy," he told me. "It must be an honor to have such a gift." Horatio narrowed his eyes. "And a curse. At this very moment Father looms over the Hall of Waters, watching, where you'll be forever immortalized in coats of blood."

"Dawn!" Jake's voice canceled out my thoughts. "Don't listen to these freaks! You're stronger than this, I know it!" He struggled to get out of the psychics hold but it was useless. "You can escaped this!"

"I've changed my mind," Horatio said without a glance from my own. "I will not sully my hands. You will kill him, Brother. Show Sister Berlitz what will happen if she betrays us."

"No!" I screamed and ran towards them, but I crashed head first into a purple wall. I saw Horatio with his other hand out as I dropped to the floor. "Jake!"

Jake's tried to break free from Horatio's grasp as Lazarus made a playful twirl of his nearly lifeless fingers, mouthed something unintelligibly. He pointed his fingers at Jake and focused as he smiled wickedly and said, _"Krononum Thunderbolt!_" as a bolt of yellow escaped his bony fingers.

I screamed Jake's name as the hallway illuminated once again with that dreadful yellow light, and the sounds of Jake's terrible, terrible screams filled the hallway. Lazarus laughed as usual, and Horatio stared at the display with his black hair and suit shaking rapidly from the winds.

I punched the walls screaming his name and the words "NO!" or "STOP" and "PLEASE!" over and over again. But my pleas fell on deaf ears. I stopped punching and slid my body down the wall while crying. After what would be the worst twenty seconds of my life, everything went back to being cold, and dark. I heard the sickening sound of a body falling, dead, to the floor. I no longer felt the wall blocking me. I wasted no time in going to his body, leaving a trail of hot tears.

I checked his heartbeat, hoping, wishing that he wasn't really dead. My prayers weren't answered; he was dead. No ifs, and, or buts about it. The proud spirit known as Jake was gone from this world.

"Twenty seconds, eh?" Lazarus said, looking impressed. "It usually takes me five, the kid must have had a strong soul."

I closed Jake's eyes and his mouth to erase his terrified expression. He looked peaceful now.

"Now that you know first-hand of reality of death, I trust you will make the right decision." Horatio said. "Will we see you on Sunday?"

I didn't reply at first. I was still weighing the odds of how things would go my way if I believed in Jake's parting words. Words of him believing I could survive. I wanted to believe, but I knew it was dumb too. Jake believed, and now look at him. There was only one thing I could do now.

"I will," I promised. "Tell Darkrai I will be there."

"Excellent," Horatio declared in a happy voice of a innocent child. "Brother Lazarus, make our leave. The deed has been done."

Lazarus touched Horatio's shoulder and they began to glow in a bright light. Wind blew fiercely as they levitated and I could see them staring at me and I stared back.

"See you there, Sister!" Lazarus shouted. And in a instant they flew out of the ceiling above me like a thunderbolt and into the blacks clouds. The wood crashed into the ground around me. I could hear Lazarus's laugh as they traveled quickly through the clouds via electricity. Rain along with moonlight poured from the hole in the ceiling and enveloped me and Jake's body. I stared at the black clouds above me, and squinted my eyes to keep the rain out of them. For some reason, I had this feeling the clouds would always mirror how I felt every time I looked up at it. Back in the days with Ash and Brock I would only stare at the sunny blue, now I only stare at the rainy black.

I felt something light crash onto me. I saw it was the envelope that fell from Jake's pockets clinging on to my shoulder because of the windy weather. I grabbed it and I felt something metallic inside. I unsealed the heart, opening it, and dug in to grab a wet white paper and what I recognized to be Jake's prized sun necklace. A symbol for his love of fire type pokemon.

I begun to read the letter, I held it with two hands because of how damp it was from the rain and the wind constantly trying to blow it out of my hands.. Luckily, it was still legible and I could read it. To my everending surprise it was a letter addressed to me!

_Dear Princess,_

_Okay, okay. I know you're probably already freaked out that I hid a letter on top of your dresser and probably think this a joke and all, but please, before you rip this up and throw in the trash, hear me out! I'm already so embarrassed from writing this lame letter so I might as well get to the point._

_I kinda secretly have a crush on you._

_Yes, I know what you're thinking. This is a love letter from the jerk, the asshole, the guy who keeps telling you to give up on your dreams. This _has_ to be a joke. Please believe me when I say it isn't. This is totally legit. The only reason why I teased you so much was to get your attention. I heard this rumor that you had the hots for the newly appointed member of the Elite Four, Ash Ketchum. I was worried because I knew I had nothing on that guy! But then I heard he was already taken by the famous coordinator, May Maple, the "Princess of Hoenn" and I thought that maybe I had hope just yet._

_I also heard you were a great coordinator yourself back in the day, and tend to react to pressure. So I devised this plan that maybe if you had a rival, you would improve and go back to how you used to be. Boy was I wrong. In fact, you started to getting worst. I kept up the act because my fans loved how I humiliated you. I'm sorry, Dawn. You have no idea how much it pained me to be so mean to you, to make you cry. But I was just so worried of how people would think of me if I started to reveal how much I care for a "dead last" coordinator. Edward was the only one who knew of my crush on you. And he would help me try to help me. He was the one who coined this love letter idea in the first place! It was so lame, but it was just the kind of indirect contact I needed to tell you of my feelings._

_Please, please, please, forgive me. I promise to drop the act for good. I don't care how people think of me anymore. I'm the Jake Man! If they hate me for my decision, then screw them! So, Dawn, again,I am so, so ,so ,so, so,so, very sorry. _

_And as a shameless attempt. Please don't kill me. I'm only trying. I'm actually bad at talking with girls like this. Can I take you out for dinner or something? Just asking. It doesn't have to be a date. But if you choose to reject me, then I understand. In fact, I'm probably in my room hugging my tursula bear as I speak fully expecting you to come in, throw the letter in my face and slap me. I deserve it. But if for some some god-given miracle you accept and forgive me, I would love to take you out._

_Inside of this letter is my lucky sun necklace. You already know it represents my love of fire type pokemon. I love how confident and courageous fire seems to be. The way it can beat everything and illuminate everything in its path is so inspiring to me. Take it, Dawn. It's yours. I see a strong fire within you struggling to release its powerful light upon the world. Hopefully, my necklace will help you reached that burning light within you just as it did for me._

_Happy sixteenth birthday, Princess._

_Yours truly,_

_Jake Sully, The Jake Man._

_P.S: Heh! I Bet you're surprised that I knew, huh! I wish I could see the look on your face! Now, excuse me as I wait for you to come kill me..._

I shook my head, smiling. He was such an idiot. I never felt this much tears leave my eyes. I hand dried my face and I put on the necklace. I was unworthy to wear this, but I was going wear it proudly. I hugged Jake's body and a soft "thank you" escaped from my lips.

I would have gladly gone to dinner with him.

**Authors Note: **14, 296 words. Jesus Christ. This has to be a new record for me.

So, did you like it? I didn't write anything save for an outline for like a whole year, so I'm afraid that I've may have gotten rusty. I'm eager to hear all of your responses. Constructive criticism, especially.

This was a world class pain in the butt to write, let me tell ya. I never had so much difficulty writing something, but I had to admit, as a chore and stress maker as this was, it was still fun to write. I _still_ can't believe I wrote so much. This is more than one-sixth of your average 60,000 words novel! And this is only ONE chapter. Ugh. I got to make the rest shorter. This chapter alone almost killed me. Takes some real dedication to work on a piece for endless hours even throughout early mornings. I'm dishing this out in 5:41 in the morning, and I got to get ready for school. No sleep whatsoever. Fuck.

HALLELUIAH FOR COFFEE! A WRITER'S DIVINE DRINK FROM THE HEAVENS!

Not you, decaf. Go away.

A cookie to whoever figures out who saved Dawn from Darkrai's dream world. It's kind of obvious for anyone with decent knowledge of Pokemon.

**Next Chapter:** **We Believe, You Believe, I Believe**


End file.
